


But You Do It Better

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Comeslut!Niall, M/M, Masturbation, Niall-centric, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys stand around Niall in a circle, and Niall spends time getting each and every one of them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Do It Better

“Why can’t Harry do it?” Niall complains, sinking to his knees nonetheless. Harry scoffed, moving forward to stand by Niall’s left shoulder. Zayn stood near Niall’s other shoulder, Liam next to Harry, standing in front of Niall, Louis next to Zayn, standing in front of Niall as well, the four boys creating a sort of semi-circle around the blonde.

“Because you suck better dick.” Harry says, placing his hand under Niall’s jaw to get him to look up with bright eyes, blue meeting green. “None of us can deep throat like you can, baby,” Niall hears belts being unbuckled, zippers being zipped down, but he can’t bring himself to care while his eyes are locked on Harry’s. Harry leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Niall’s lips, and someone (Louis?) moans to the right as Niall’s eyes slip closed. Then his lips are gone, replaced by more sounds of zippers being undone. “Plus you’re such a fucking cockslut, aren’t you, Niall?”

“So pretty.” Zayn whispers, slowly stroking himself into hardness as Niall opens his eyes, his eyes widening at the treat in front of him, his four boyfriends, cocks out, horny just for him. Niall’s mouth waters as he looks up at Liam, Liam’s eyes clouded with lust, want, need, his hand wrapped around his dick as he pumps furiously, his bottom lip hidden beneath his teeth, bitten and raw.

“F-Fuck,” Liam breathes, and Niall reaches up, removing Liam’s hand and holding it, Niall taking Liam in his mouth, no hands. Louis sucks in a breath, lazily stroking himself as Niall begins to bob his head up and down, Liam’s breath getting even more labored. “Oh my god,” Niall lets go of Liam’s hands, placing one hand on Harry’s hip, the other on Louis’ hip, the pads of his thumbs digging into their bones as Liam tangles his fingers in Niall’s hair, fucking his mouth harder than normal.

“He just takes it,” Zayn whispers again, clearly unable to get his voice to go any louder, though when Niall slowly gazes up at Zayn with wet eyes and red, used lips as Liam continues to thrust, harder, hitting the back of Niall’s throat, Zayn lets out a long loud moan, though he remains untouched, by himself or any of the other boys, his whole body shuddering.

Niall lets go of Louis’ hip, taking Zayn’s cock in his hand, gently stroking up and down, and Zayn trembles, hard, too turned on to control his movements, Zayn’s arm flying out to hold on to something, anything, finally finding Louis’ waist, his arm immediately wrapping around it for support. Louis looks over, smirking at the tan boy, a lazy smirk, a fucked out smirk. Harry gazes down at Niall as Liam’s thrusts get even more wild, the third eldest boy of the group falling apart before all of their eyes.

“Fuck, Niall, oh my god, I’m gonna come, ah, oh my god,” Liam comes down Niall’s throat with a prolonged moan and fast breaths, and Niall ‘just fucking takes it’, swallowing every last drop with a grateful look in his big blue eyes as he gazes up at Liam. Niall sucks harder, and Liam’s knees almost buckle, the blonde coming off of Liam’s dick with a soft ‘pop’ before Liam hisses, tangling his fingers hard in Niall’s hair before pushing him away. “S-Stop, fuck, I-I can’t take y-you anymore,” Liam stutters; falling onto the couch with his eye closed, limp cock resting on his toned stomach.

Louis whimpers, and Niall’s eyes flicker from Liam to Louis, looking up to see Louis pumping furiously at his cock, his normally light welcoming eyes dark and lust filled, his bottom lip hidden between his teeth as his chest heaves. Niall reaches forward, blindly taking his hand off of Louis’ dick while looking over at Harry, who’s staring at Zayn, and Zayn, who’s staring back at Harry. Zayn moves around Louis, standing where Liam was before leaning over and pressing his lips against Harry’s, first soft before the kiss became rough, Zayn’s tongue slipping out to graze Harry’s bottom lip, asking for permission, which Harry gives, Harry’s mouth slipping open as well. Niall smiles up at them before looking back up at Louis, who’s looking at the two boys next to him, his hand visibly twitching under Niall’s firm hold.

Niall uses Louis’ distraction to his advantage, moving his head towards Louis’ member, not wasting any time teasing, immediately taking Louis into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he wouldn’t choke, trying not to smile when Louis gasps before his whole body begins to shake. Niall knows Lou’s close, so he just keeps on with his movements, bobbing his head up and down when he’s meant to, sucking harder when he’s meant to, moaning around the thick cock in his mouth when he’s meant to. Niall looks up, locking eyes with Louis, willing the older man to come, and with a twitch, he does. Louis shoots his load down Niall’s throat, and Niall pauses his ministrations, his nose buried in the short patch of hair at the base of Louis’ dick as Louis all but screams Niall’s name. Niall doesn’t pull off until Louis pushes him off, just as Liam had done five minutes earlier. Louis comes down from his high, slowly backing up before collapsing on the couch next to Liam, Liam’s head lazily looking over at Louis, the two getting lost in each other’s eyes.

Niall licks his lips and moves on, shuffling over to kneel in front of Zayn and Harry, who finally pull apart. “Want both of you at the same time.” Harry smirks down at Niall, his hand moving slowly up and down his length, and Zayn just stares down, unable to form a sentence. “I want you to jerk your cocks over me, yeah? Come on my body? I want to feel you.” Zayn shudders, nodding fast, his hand immediately coming to wrap around his throbbing dick, pumping fast. Harry goes a bit faster, he doesn’t need much of a push; he’s already so close. Niall reaches down his own body and unbuttons his trousers, pulling them down and off, along with his boxers, ridding himself of any clothing that was holding him back before.

Niall moves forward before lying down on the cold wooden floor, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other resting behind his head. Zayn stumbles around to Niall’s left side and Harry moves around to the right. Liam and Louis get back up, both hard again, Liam standing by Zayn, Louis by Harry. Niall closes his eyes, jacking himself to the sounds of his boyfriends’ grunts and moans, feeling himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

“I-I’m gonna come, Niall, you’re so pretty, fucking hell,” Zayn breathes, his whole body shaking even harder than before. Niall slips his eyes back open (he didn’t even know they were closed) and looks up at Zayn, and that’s all it takes for Zayn to drop to his knees, giving himself a few more sharp tugs before coming over Niall’s body, the tanned boy’s spunk landing gracefully across Niall’s stomach. Zayn moans, long and loud, and Harry comes next, a scream ripping itself from the 18-year-old’s throat, his come streaking across Niall’s prominent collarbones. Niall whimpers, pushed even closer as Louis comes over the blonde’s hip, and Liam over Niall’s thigh with a prolonged ‘fuck’.

Harry slowly gets on his knees before leaning down to whisper, huskily, into Niall’s ear.

“Come for us, Niall.” And he does, hard; with a scream he doesn’t even bother to keep in.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/33452133830/title-but-you-do-it-better-pairing-zianourry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
